the cloaked figure
by blue287
Summary: harry has a normal year except for the fact that a weird girl came to hogwarts that he over hears to be his sister. what will he do will the truth crush him read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter J.K Rowling owns it

Harry felt so normal at Hogwarts. He loved the place with the ghosts and the talking paintings and his friends and Dumbledore and especially the magic. Even though he loved Hogwarts he didn't have a particular liking to potions with professor Snape. Snape hated his guts. He always gave him extra homework and detention. As much as he hated Snape Dumbledore trusts him and harry was stuck with him. On an ordinary day at Hogwarts Harry had classes.

Today he had potions. Dragging himself to class he realized his watch was 40 minutes behind meaning he came early. Normally Harry would run off to Ron and ask if they could practice Quidditch together but he stayed. He stayed because he was in the mood to snoop. Harry ran and got his invisibility cloak. When he came back the class was empty. Harry put on his cloak and went inside. Suddenly he saw the professor. Yeah the room was not empty Snape was just extremely quiet. Snape was just sitting there until he saw a girl probably around 6 years old. She came inside. When she did Snape did exactly what Harry thought he would do. Snape stood up and yelled what are you doing in my classroom.

The girl suddenly took off her bright blue cloak that she was wearing. She seemed to grow. In seconds she seemed to be the same age as he was. Snape looked at her and then whispered, "what are you doing in Hogwarts if Dumbledore sees you he he he..." that was the first time Harry saw his professor being nice to someone. The girl seemed agitated she also seemed tired like she was going to collapse any second. She finally manage to croak, "I had to come didn't I? I haven't seen you in ages" Snape's expression softened which was a very odd thing to see, "I know we haven't seen each other for a while but how do you expect me to visit you while I teach here and you travel the world helping people" The girl paused. Everything went silent all you could hear was the ticking of the clock. _Tick Tock Tick Tock_. Snape then continued after a few minutes, "why don't you just attend Hogwarts?" The girl seemed to get angry her hair turned to flames she started to levitate. Only then did Harry notice her eyes. Her eyes were like everything at once, the were many colors not just one, they seemed to remind Harry of a home he never had, when he looked into them he felt a surge of energy, he even saw his parents, but he also saw destruction, he felt angry, he felt scared, out of place, he felt worthless, he saw Voldemort killing his parents in her eyes. He could not understand what to think when he looked into her eyes. He was so busy looking at her that he barely noticed Snape yelling, "I know you can't control your powers but you must try. Control your emotions"

The girl turned back to normal. Instead of mad now she looked depressed. "I am allowed to stay for a few days and I will accept the offer but I will not attend Hogwarts as a student. I can't risk that I might see Harry and..." she started to say something but Harry did not hear the rest he was too confused of why a girl he didn't even know would worry about seeing him it made no sense. Harry left a few minutes after the girl left and 2 minutes exactly before class too. He was very confused. Ussually Snape gave Harry a hard time at potions but he was surprisingly happy. Everyone was trying to figure out why. At the end of class Professor Snape even said the few words no one would ever think he would say, "due to special circumstances you will not have any homework" Everyone in the room paused. They needed a minute to take in these impossible words.

Harry told Ron and Hermione everything about the girl he saw. " you were snooping on a teacher," Hermione exclaimed. "how come all the weird stuff happens to us," Ron complained. They were talking until Harry saw the girl "come on," he whispered. They followed her she was just going in circles until she turned around and stated clearly, "I know you are following me you might as well come out now" We came out into her view. " you're Hermione Granger," she exclaimed. Hermione gave a standard response, "yes" The girl was jumping (she was in her 6 year old form) "You are the best in the 6th year." she said looking up at her admiringly. "your Ron the prefect right," she turned her attention to Ron. Ron who was not used to having admirers and blushed. "and you," she said when she saw Harry but then she paused. The girl had the weirdest reaction. "you are Harry," she stated flatly. Suddenly by the blink of an eye she left just like that. Harry knew this girl was hiding something and he was sure to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: id on't own harry potter

**I was really excited of how many people read the story that I already made a second chapter (I will probably make chapters fast since my own cliffhangers are annoying)**

Harry was walking with Ron and Hermione talking about the weird girl that they saw.

Harry-what do you think shes hiding

Hermione-she might just be a new student

Harry-no she is different she said something about not wanting to see me

Ron-after what the daily prophet says about you that's normal

Harry-she's hiding something

Ron- you are getting annoying you always think that the spotlight is on you. I don't want to hang out with you anymore

Hermione-for once I agree with Ron harry

Harry's two best friends left him just like that. They didn't even believe him. He was walking to charms class when he saw Dumbledore with the weird girl. The girl was in wizards robes with a blue cloak. Her hair was glistening in the sun light. She had pale skin that was almost white. Her hair had a glow and was silvery like the moon but bright like the sun. she looked beautiful other than the fact that she looked pained. Her appearance did not match her it was like the girl was fighting with herself. Dumbledore saw Harry and walked to him with the small cloaked girl following him. "Harry I need you to take this new student to the Gryfindor common room then go tell hermione to find a bed to sleep in," Dumbledore said. Harry jut answered with a yes sir and left. "What's your name," he asked her. The girls seemed to think for a moment then answered, "you can call me blue" that was an odd name but Harry didn't question it. They reached the common room and there he found Hermione and Harry told her what to do. "told you she was a student," whispered in his ear in triumph. Harry gritted his teeth.

Blue was very strange indeed she seemed to be very quiet and pained constantly. She looked like she was 6 that was not the age that first years would come. When Hermione finally found her a bed blue went on an kept saying celeste celeste come here over and over again. At some point a girl her age popped in shrieking, "will you shut up already I am coming." That was the weirdest part about Blue. Hermione just left her there saying that she would come back really son but has to do something. Harry was right she was different and was hiding something. When she looked into her eyes Hermione would crumble. While she was walking out she heard them talking about harry and a brother. Hermione went to the library as fast as she could. She needed a good book to appease her mind. "Tomorrow she you will see what she is hiding," Hermione promised herself but forgot all about the promise and got sucked into her book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated lately. I have been so busy and I have been thinking too much about the percy jackson series so I had a hard time coming back to harry potter. I wasn't really that good with the Harry Potter characters so if I don't really have them right just tell me. **

**TO THE STORY.**

Hermione POV

In the end Blue was not a student. Though she sometimes did go to classes and when she did she was really good. At time Blue was better than her. However at times it seemed like she had too much power. Every time she uses her wand she ends up blowing something up. Blue may be smart and know all the spells but she lacked control. I Could have sworn that Blue changed shape once or twice but that wasn't all that was weird. Every time Harry went in a 5 meter radius of Blue, she would start screaming, "go away go away"

One day Blue went up to Harry and gave him a note. At first Harry just stared at it then started mumbling, "lemons, light, lemons." over and over again. He took out his wand and cast the lumos spell. Why would he need light. The room was fully lit. Harry suddenly widened his eyes. He ran out of the room with a strange look on his face. Then it hit me, the lemon juice trick! Blue used it to hide the message on that letter. The question still on hand was: what was in that letter? I couldn't stand it anymore I had to go to the library.

On my way to the library I saw Blue. With her little friend, Celeste. Except Blue was my age and she seemed very happy. She seemed to be having a very nice conversation with Celeste.

=Blue

~ = Celeste

-i found him

~are you happy

-i guess not

~why

-he is supposed to be my family but he's do different. He's nothing like me.

~well you are a couple generations before him

-i was born 2000 years before him

~my point exactly

-this was all a mistake

~well to late to change it now

-i guess

I couldn't believe my ears. This was impossible. How did she survive 2000 years. Even in the world of magic this was so odd. The next day Blue had disappeared. Harry didn't seem the same since. I promised myself that I would one day find Blue and see what really happened. I guess that will be in a while...

**Sorry that this took so long to update but...writer's block. I ended this entire story here because I don't think I am ready to write a fan fiction quite yet. Yeah I think my grammar is one thing that should improve among others. Right now I just feel like all the good thoughts were written. Maybe next year if I improve I will write more. Until then goodbye. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please Comment below. If I get at least 10 comments I will restart my entire story. I think that is very unlikely. TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**:)**

From, Blue


End file.
